Foundling
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: A story about how Kenshin becomes a swordsman. Set the day after Hiko saves him from the bandits.
1. Chapter 1

**Foundling**

**Chapter 1**

A/N: My friend came up with the title. I like it, so I kept it. This is just a random fic that I wanted to write to get it out of my head. It's part of what I've begun to call the White Plum Blossoms series. It comes before White Plum Blossoms. There'll probably be a story before this one, explaining who I think Kenshin is and what happened to him.

Oh, by the way, he's six here. If you want to know where I got that, read the Profiles book. There's a timeline in the front part that has his ages. He meets Hiko when he's six.

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

-------------

_He's really big…_the small boy thought to himself as he gazed up at the broad back of the man before him, the man who just moments before held a bloodied blade. The boy had met plenty of big people, who mostly hit him and ordered him around. However, he saw no point of running away from this man. Shinta wasn't exactly sure if he could trust the man, but he thought that he could try.

"Hurry up boy," the man said as he turned slightly. Shinta hadn't realized that he had stopped and he ran up to the man.

"Yes sir," he said respectfully. That made the man smirk, but Shinta wasn't sure why.

"Remember, from now on you should call me shishou. I am going to teach you after all," Hiko said.

"'Teach me', sessha remembers you saying something like that before," Shinta said.

"Kenshin, I am serious," Hiko said.

"Yes, shishou," Kenshin ducked his head in respect. Hiko sighed.

Hiko didn't know how long Kenshin had been a slave, nor how many masters the boy had. However, Hiko did know that it would take a while to break Kenshin of his slave spirit. To be a swordsman, a person had to have a certain amount of self confidence. Kenshin would have to gain that bit of self confidence. Hiko hoped that he would be able to break the slave spirit before he started training.

Behind him, Kenshin caught his foot on a sharp rock and fell flat on his face. He didn't say anything as he stood, but when he caught sight of Hiko looking at him, Kenshin fell to his knees and started apologizing as if he would be hit for falling. This of course just solidified Hiko's thinking. He didn't bother with word, for words held little meaning. Instead, he stepped forward and picked the small boy up. He smiled a bit when he saw that Kenshin fit perfectly in his arms.

Kenshin was so surprised when he felt himself rising that he couldn't help but mutter "Oro?"

"It's all right," Hiko said, and they continued on. The little boy snuggled against Hiko's chest, shutting his eyes and falling asleep. Hiko smiled down at the sleeping boy. Kenshin's head was resting against his chest, his eyes shut, snoring softly. Hiko continued on his way, cradling the boy.

---------------------------------

It was early morning when Hiko finally got to his little home high in the mountains above Kyoto. The sprawling city could be seen if one went more than fifty kilometers from the house. There was a well situated by the bath house and a stump for chopping wood. The little house was in a bit of disrepair, but it was cozy for a bachelor.

Hiko didn't bother to wake Kenshin up when they got to the house. He just laid the little boy on his futon until he was able to pull out the extra futon, then he moved the little boy to the extra futon. The boy was covered from head to toe in dirt and there was also some dried blood. The thing that surprised Hiko, when he actually thought about it, was the fact that the boy had red hair. That was very odd. Hiko decided to ask Kenshin about that later. It seemed an important detail to know. He pulled the blankets up over the small form, tucking them around the boy. Kenshin moaned softly in his sleep and Hiko smiled. He stood, then walked out the door, heading for town, bent on getting some more sake, since he had used his best on the graves last night.

---------------------------------

Kenshin awoke late the next afternoon, then winced. His bed was wet and he crawled out from under the blankets. _He's going to kill me…_

He quickly gathered up the bed coverings, rolling them into a ball and carrying them out into the yard. He filled a tub with hot water and some soap, then dumped the bed coverings into the tub. He started washing the sheets, scrubbing hard to remove the stains. When he was finished with that, he dragged the futon outside, starting to wash that as well.

While he was scrubbing, Hiko came home, holding a few bottles of sake and some food. The large man frowned when he saw the little boy. "What is this?"

Kenshin fell to his knees, putting his forehead to the ground in a pose of submission. "Sumani shishou!! I…. I didn't mean to! I'll clean it!!"

Hiko looked at the sheets hanging from the drying rack and the futon lying beside Kenshin. "What happened?"

"I….I wet the bed…"

Hiko could hear the shame in the little boy's voice and he smiled, then wiped the smile from his face when the boy looked up. "Have you taken a bath yet?"

"I…iie…"

"Go take a bath. You're covered in dirt and you smell. I'll clean the futon."

"Yes sir…" Kenshin stood, heading towards the bath house. He prepared a bath, then stripped, climbing into the tub. The warm water felt good as it touched his skin, although the water and soap burned as they touched the welts on his back. He scrubbed hard, looking up as the door opened a bit. Hiko stepped in and grabbed his clothes, then left, leaving one of his shirts in the place of the clothes. Kenshin scrubbed the dirt and blood off of his body, then washed his hair. When he had finally washed the last traces of dirt off of his body, he climbed out of the bath, he pulled the shirt on. Hiko's shirt hung on his tiny frame, but he didn't care. He walked out of the bath house, greeted by Hiko, who was waiting for him. Hiko held out a strip of cloth and he took it, staring at it.

"Use it as a belt."

Kenshin quickly tied the belt around his waist, securing his shirt. "Domo, shishou."

Hiko stood. "Are you hungry?"

The child just looked at him, then shook his head. "Iie."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I… I don't know…"

Hiko looked down at the little boy. The shirt he had given him hung past his knees and the sleeves hung down almost to his hands. The belt held the shirt in place just above Kenshin's waist. The child had bright red hair that sparkled in the light. His wet hair hung to his shoulders, dripping still. He grabbed the child's shoulder, making him stop. "You can't go around looking like a girl."

Kenshin froze as Hiko jerked his hair up into a topknot, tying it with a strip of leather. He reached up, feeling his hair, then shrugged. "Domo shishou."

"Now, don't lie to me. Are you hungry?" Hiko asked again. The child paused and Hiko sighed. "Kenshin! If you're hungry say so!"

"I… guess I am…"

Hiko frowned. "Fine. Come on, then."

Kenshin raced after Hiko as the man started down the path to the house. He sank into the corner as Hiko started dinner. He watched his master, remembering the times he had been forced to make dinner for the slaves. Hiko soon finished dinner, then filled two plates with food. He handed one to Kenshin, who sat staring at it, then started eating, slowly at first, but then his speed picked up as he devoured the food, realizing for the first time how hungry he really was.

_Good. The child needs to eat._ Hiko thought, watching the small boy scarf the food down. "Slow down boy. You're going to make yourself sick."

"Yes sir." Kenshin slowed his eating, but still finished quickly, setting the plate beside him.

"Do you want more?" Hiko asked. When the child didn't respond, he sighed in exasperation. "If you want more, take it. There's plenty for us both!"

Kenshin looked up at him, then shyly reached over, filling his bowl a second time. He devoured his second serving. When he was finished, he looked over at Hiko, who motioned with his chopsticks. He took a third serving, soon finishing it. "Shishou, where do I put my bowl?"

"Just leave it here." Hiko replied.

"May I go to sleep now?"

"Hai. Good night, Kenshin."

"Good night, shishou." Kenshin set his bowl down and stood, walking to his futon in the corner of the room. The fire had warmed the room and he was full from dinner for what seemed like the first time in ages. He smiled, wrapping his blankets around him. He was sleeping on the bare boards, since his futon was still wet, but he didn't care. The warmth and full stomach soon reached him and sleep overtook his young mind, stealing him away into the world of dreams.

Hiko watched as the young child fell asleep, then smiled, standing. He moved into his room, lying down, slipping into sleep himself.

--------

A/N: There… what do ya'll think? Good? Bad? Reviews? Ideas? Anythin'?


	2. Chapter 2

Foundling Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

A/N: I borrowed Minako from my best friend, Dizzles the Dizzy. She knows I did this and is fine with it, so yeah. Anyway, on with the story!!

Notes – Hi, this is Dizzy and I'm doing a bit of work on this with my best pal Reila. Anyway, this one wanted you to know that we are mostly going off of the book Profiles and the Manga by Watsuki. Though, we are adding our own bits and pieces to character and sword techniques. Let's just say that we have decided that some character study on Kenshin and Hiko was in order and so we decided to do this. Though it was mostly Reila's idea and belongs to her mostly. But, This one does believe that you will find some of my own writing influence on the fic. Please enjoy.

Reila: This is MINE!! My idea. Well……Dizzy has added a _few _ideas………..but I'm the smart one of the group.

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. My computer decided to go and die on my so I had to get it fixed and this is what took so long…. Gomen ni….

**The dawning sun –**

**The whisper's of souls past**

**Shall never poison the heart of those in hope.**

Kenshin awoke, rolling out of his futon, smiling to himself when he realized he hadn't had any nightmares last night, therefore, he had not wet the bed. _Shishou should be happy._ He walked out into the main room, starting breakfast. He had been living with Hiko Seijuro XIII for the last few weeks and was getting used to the pattern they had picked up. Kenshin awoke with the sun as was his habit, then started breakfast. Hiko would usually already be awake, having headed out to meditate or something like that. He would come home after a few hours and eat breakfast, then would see how Kenshin was doing.

The small boy grinned to himself, looking up as his master came through the door. "Good morning, shishou."

"Do you have breakfast ready?"

"Hai." Kenshin prepared a plate for his master, setting it in front of him.

Hiko watched the child as he prepared a plate for himself, setting it aside as he cleaned up the kitchen. "Aren't you going to eat, Kenshin?"

"Hai. Once sessha finishes cleaning up."

Hiko sighed. The child had been with him for almost a month and he still hadn't let go of his slave spirit. Kenshin had began to come out of his shell, but he still acted like a slave. The child finished cleaning the kitchen and had started eating. "Listen to me, Kenshin. I'm going into town and I don't want you following me. Stay here and clean the house. Understand?"

"Hai, shishou." Kenshin bowed his head, then went back to eating his breakfast.

Hiko stood, pulling on his cloak as he walked out of the door. _Maybe Minako can help me with the child. She might have an idea or two about what to do with him._ Hiko shrugged and continued on the path to town. _Or… maybe not…_

He smirked a bit to himself, walking into a small shop on the side of the road. The walls were lined with herbs and trinkets. Other herbs hung from the ceiling, drying. Hiko sighed at the organized mess around her shop. "Minako-dono, how are you today?"

"Why do you care, boy? It's been months since you last came to see me! What the hell have you been doing?" She snapped at him, flipping her braid over one shoulder. She smirked at Hiko's sour face.

"Anyway – what will it be today? I have a nice pink umbrella for Sakura-chan…" Minako said with a raised eyebrow, everyone in town knew that Hiko was sweet on Hidori Sakura, Who just happened to be the daughter of the richest merchant in Kyoto.

Hiko sweat dropped in agitation at the older woman who mercilessly smirked at him.

"I need some advice…old woman…" Hiko said, Minako just gave him a look before she waved him into her shop. With the piles of kimono laying on the floor in random piles, it was rather hard to walk about. But somehow, Hiko did and was soon seated in the back. Minako made tea while Hiko made himself at home.

"Now then, please tell me what this visit is all about if it isn't about Sakura-chan…?" Minako asked.

"I have found a student who will carry on Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū; however…"

"Hai…?"

"He is strong for such a young boy, some bandits attacked the slavers he was traveling with and the bandits killed everyone but the boy – it just so happens that the boy was a slave as well," Hiko explained.

"Well, that might make it hard for you to train him," Minako said. She served the tea before sitting down across the table from the swords master.

"I knew that, thank you for stating the obvious," Hiko rolled his eyes.

"It helps if someone else does so that you know that you're thinking straight. I find that I mostly think in zigzag lines, don't you?" Minako asked.

"That is of no point here, what I want to know is how do I break his slave spirit?" Hiko asked.

"Ah, finally we get to the point. That is the one thing that Sakura-chan doesn't like – you always have to beat around the bush. Well, to this, I would have to tell is that you should not treat him like a slave. Give the boy a responsibility of a boy, for that is what he truly wants to be, a boy, a child with the strength of dreams and hopes that only children can imagine,"

"And, that means what…exactly…" Hiko asked.

"You'll just have to figure that one out on your own, now won't you!?" Minako grinned at him.

_That damned old woman! What the hell does she know about children anyway?_ Hiko asked himself as he trudged up the side of the last hill one had to climb before they came to his out of the way hut. He sighed as his thoughts turned towards his pupil. For five years now, he had refused since his last apprentice had taken the philosophy of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū and turned them upside down and twisted it into something that Hiko hated with his soul. Maybe, he thought as he walked into the small hut, maybe Kenshin would turn out different…

"Shishou…?" the small red haired boy entered with a pile of dried laundry in his hands. Hiko nodded to the boy before sitting down, after he also retreived a jar of sake.

"Deshi, what do you know about swords…?" Hiko asked.

"A little," Kenshin admited.

"What do you know…?" Hiko asked, looking a bit interested.

The next morning saw Kenshin and Hiko standing in the rain; dark clouds and thunder waved at them as if both humans were old friend they had seen many times before. Neither gave the wind and rain a glance as they squared off against each other.

"To be a proper swords man, one must be at peace within themselves," Hiko said.

"Peace…?" Kenshin asked.

"Peace takes on many meanings and each are as different as the petals of a plum blossom," Hiko replied. Kenshin gave him a look and then shook his head.

"What are we going to do first, then?" Kenshin asked.

"I am going to show you the first the move of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū – and then I expect you to practice," Hiko said.

It was a blurred motion of which Kenshin honestly couldn't follow, and so that meant that he wasn't exactly sure where the strike came from. Of which sent him flying into an old oak tree. Hiko, however, hadn't moved one bit, but, a line of furrowed ground started from his spot and travelled the ten lengths to the spot Kenshin had been visiting.

"Did you see none of it?"

"Of what?" Kenshin asked.

"The first move of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū – Doryusen. By striking the ground with my sword, and send my chi into the strike, I was able to knock you back by just the debris of the forest," Hiko explained. Kenshin stood and gave Hiko a look.

"Chi? What is that?"

"It's your swordsman spirit, that is what give a swordsman the power he needs for his techniques," Hiko patiently explained, all though he mostly found himself pissed because of it. He figured that was because he had already explained it once – why should he explain it again?

With these thoughts, he turned his back to Kenshin and started to walk off.

"When you master this move, I know you are ready," Hiko threw back to his student.

_And I will know if your slave spirit has broken…_ he added to himself.

Kenshin watched his Master leave him; then turned towards a larg rock. Against it lay a sword that was about a foot bigger than Kenshin's smaller frame, but to his young eyes that really did not matter. For, he was given a challenge, something that he had to figure out

_Buddah gives to those who ask, always remember that whenever you need help, and I or your mother are not there, Buddah will always be watching over you…_the last words his father had ever given to him rang through his head as the bells of a temple would ring thorughout the country side.

Kenshin went over to the rock and picked the sword up, it was heavy, it would be harder to weild than the child swords he and his older brother Koji played with before Koji left for Isu. He hefted it a little before shaking his head. It was a real sword, he had to be respectful of the loss of life such a sword could weild.

"And now, sessha should think about the words of shishou," he muttered as he walked over to the spot his master had visited for a breif time. The furrowed earth made a path to Kenshin's tree. He hadn't realized how far it had gone, it must have taken a lot of power.

_Shishou is _really _strong if he can do this... _Kenshin thought to himself as he knelt next to the rift in the earth, sticking the blade of his sword down into it. He touched the torn earth gently, frowning, then standing. _Perhaps sessha can try…. But sessha doesn't know much about chi.. Only what Father told him.._

Kenshin sat crosslegged on the ground, calming himself, drawing on the chi that he knew about, then standing, picking up his sword. He slammed it into the ground like Hiko had, but nothing happened. _Now what?_

He sighed, sliding the sword back into its sheath. He took it back to the house, setting it inside the door as he walked in. Hiko looked up as he came in.

"I see that you failed to master the first move." He said to the small boy.

Kenshin's head fell with the insult. "Sumani shishou. I tried… but… I couldn't."

"Then you didn't really try." Hiko grunted. "Anyway, shut up and make dinner. I'm hungry."

"Yes sir…." Kenshin pulled the stuff out to make the dinner, starting it. He kept his eyes down, looking at the floor, not ever looking at Hiko.

_This child…he's so…he such a slave. I hope I can break this slave spirit._ Hiko remembered something that Minako had said earlier. "Deshi, what… what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be strong." The child replied softly, setting the food in front of Hiko, then sitting down.

"You can eat." Hiko said, exasperated. Kenshin jumped slightly, then picked up a bowl of rice. "I mean, did you want to be a farmer or a daimyo or what?"

"I wanted to be a samurai. A strong samurai who could help the weak. I wanted to be like my father."

"Tell me more about your family."

"My dad was a samurai once… but then his daimyo was killed and he was disgraced. He lost his standing and became a farmer."

"Do you have any siblings?" Hiko smiled a bit, glad to be extracting some sort of information from the boy.

"I have three older brothers. Two of them are much older than I am. They're already samurai. My other brother is only five years older than I am. He and I played a lot together wne we were younger. Before….before my… my parents died."

"How did your parents die?"

"They got chlora. It hit my village hard and killed a bunch of people." Kenshin filled his bowl a second time, looking up at Hiko for an ok. When the older swordsman nodded, the boy took a bite, then continued. "Because of my looks, I was sold into slavery. They thought I was a demon child."

Hiko watched Kenshin as the child grew quiet. He finished his second bowl of rice, then gathered up the dishes, cleaning them. "Kenshin, I want you to go into town tomorrow and buy some more supplies."

"I…don't have any money."

Hiko tossed the boy a small bag of money. "Here. This is all I'm giving you, so use it well."

"Yes sir." Kenshin walked to his room, changing into his yukata, setting the money ontop of his folded clothes. He crawled into bed, passing into the darkness of sleep, excited that his master had given him something to do the next morning.

A/N: Once again, sorry I didn't post earlier. And also if it goes slower than normally, then I'm sorry. I'm also doing National Novel Writer's Month, so I have to type for that as well as doing school…. This may not be one of the most important things right now, but I will try to keep it up!!


End file.
